Spot the Killer Whale
Spot is a killer whale calf whom Ariel adopted and secretly raised in the palace. His name is based on a single white spot Patch which is a birth mark on his tail. He appears as a recurring character in The Little Mermaid television series. Role in the series Spot appears in two episode's of the series in Whale of a Tale Spot, was swimming with a pod of whales. A ship on the surface is seen with a man yelling to the rest of the crew about killer whales. The ship begins firing harpoons, and the whales flee. In the confusion, Spot is separated from the rest of the whales, and gets lost, crying for help he than meets Ariel and Flounder. Flounder scared of him at first screams which scare Spot Ariel coaxes Spot out from hiding and proceeds to name the young whale. Ariel sings to Spot to calm him down. Ariel decides to bring Spot home. Trust and friendship grow throughout song. Sebastian, admiring himself in a mirror, is oblivious to Ariel sneaking Spot into the palace. They bring Spot into a room, and Spot makes a mess and gives them trouble. Flounder scares Spot, who rushes away from the room, squashing Sebastian with the door. Sebastian comes into the room to investigate. Ariel and Flounder hide Spot under covers. Sebastian sees Spot. Ariel convinces Sebastian to keep Spot a secret. Three months later, Spot has grown big. Ariel and Flounder leave him to partake in the Spring Celebration. However, Sebastian sings in the celebration. Spot hears the music and goes to the performance. Sebastian tries to improvise with Spot crashing the show. Spots “singing” causes the stage to collapse. King Triton is seen scolding Ariel. Triton gives Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian two weeks to train Spot to survive in the ocean. Despite their best efforts, Spot is still unprepared for the wild. Going back home, Sebastian makes Spot sleep outside, despite Ariel’s protests. Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian and Spot all sleep outside the palace. Sharks are seen before the fade out near where they are sleeping. In the morning, Spot still doesn’t get it. Three sharks appear to attack the four. Ariel cries for everyone to swim. The three sharks chase after Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder, leaving Spot by himself as he swims away. Spot hears Flounders cries and goes to see. Flounder gets caught in seaweed but Ariel saves him before the shark can eat him. As Ariel tries to swim away from the nearby shark, spot sees the shark snapping at Ariel’s fin, and Spot gets angry and rushes to their aid. Ariel swims towards a giant shell with the sharks close behind. Spot doesn’t chase after them inside, and instead opts to head straight to the top of the shell where he knows Ariel and them will end up. Eventually, Ariel and them get cornered. Before the sharks can lunge at the group, Spot bursts through the shell, and beats the three sharks up, and sends them all flying. Ariel celebrates with him, and states “My father will have to let you stay” due to Spot saving their lives. Spot hears the cries of whales, possibly his old group. Spot swims off to find them, and a sad Ariel swims away knowing it’s for the best to separate. Spot comes back for one final goodbye before he swims off with the whales. In Save the Whale Spot returns to Atlantica now as a mature whale and is welcomed with open arms. Ariel is delighted to see Spot again. Spot and Sebastian get captured by a crazed circus owner named Pettigrew for his Penguin Park as an addition to his show, and Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian plan to rescue Spot from the park owner. When the gang arrives at the park, Spot begins performing tricks to the audience in which Ariel and the gang plan to rescue Spot before the owners close the doors. When Pettigrew notices that Spot is escaping, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian, along with the help of a group of penguins, manage to escape the park just as the park owner plans to close the door to keep the orca from escaping. Spot and the gang manage to leap over the large doors which are about to close in which they manage to escape the park. Ariel sings to Spot to calm him down. Ariel decides to bring Spot home. Trust and friendship grow throughout song. Sebastian, admiring himself in a mirror, is oblivious to Ariel sneaking Spot into the palace. They bring Spot into a room, and Spot makes a mess and gives them trouble. Flounder scares Spot, who rushes away from the room, squashing Sebastian with the door. Sebastian comes into the room to investigate. Ariel and Flounder hide Spot under covers. Sebastian sees Spot. Ariel convinces Sebastian to keep Spot a secret. Three months later, Spot has grown big. Ariel and Flounder leave him to partake in the Spring Celebration. Sebastian sings in the celebration. Spot hears the music and goes to the performance. Sebastian tries to improvise with Spot crashing the show. Spots “singing” causes the stage to collapse. King Triton is seen scolding Ariel. At some point, Triton gives Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian two weeks to train Spot to survive in the ocean. Despite their best efforts, Spot is still unprepared for the wild. Trivia Spot appears in the very first episode of the series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Animals Category:Loyal Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Sensational Six Heroes